Rakuen
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Love makes the strongest men turn into animals… NaruSasu
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Author Note: I'm sorry late updates on other stories which I'm working on now that basketball season has ended! So hope you enjoy and have a great day and if you want you can review!**

**Title: Rakuen**

**Summary: Love makes the strongest men turn into animals… (NaruSasu)**

Quiet dripping of water hitting the ground as I carefully avoided the puddles of water. There were no crickets singing tonight. My straw hat providing me a bit of shelter, I walk throughout the village. My armor that squeaks slightly from the smallest movement I make, my boots providing me a bit of warmth that I seek in "his" arms. I chuckle softly, my mind bringing images of my special friend. No my friend does not smile, nor does talk much. Yet he provides the ears I need at times, he makes few comments yet as always he's silent. Than as the days pass we were more thoroughly provided silence that we welcome with open arms.

Tea that coats our cold tongues rest our heavy hearts with its essence each night I go. Nights go by; I can see the glimmer of amusement in those gray supposedly cold eyes of his. With each visit I can see a small twitch of smile on his lips that makes my heart almost clench in happiness as many say "butterfly feelings". I glance up to see that I'm barely few steps away from tea house.

The illuminating lanterns glowing throughout the streets to where men roam at night like parasites and fleas. I can't help but to frown knowing how children are left alone within the night. Wives crying silent tears, they wait for their betraying husbands to come home from these places where they can escape. Yet perhaps I am no better yet I have no child waiting for me at home. No wife to hold at night in these now becoming cold seasons.

This is how I can escape. I have no time to look for a wife. My dear friend knows it quite well. I can see the clouds of confusion wither away when he asks till I finally give him an answer. Soon those eyes are replaced by curious glint in them as he asks away my troubles of the world. I know he does care whether I come or not. After all I'm but customer yet I once asked. I only received a cold shoulder from him as he looks away from my own curios eyes.

Soon my steps become slower as I see the doors of tea house where in the middle stands a figure. I can't help but to raise eyes brow at him as he glances my way. In those nimble slender fingers of his does he hold an umbrella sheltering him from the rain, while the other one holds extra one. I see a smirk on his face even though I quite few feet away from. His figure hiding away his gender that I quite amusingly remember asking making me blush slightly knowing he was quite the beauty than the other true females.

He stands patiently till he walks up to me, opens the umbrella before I can sheltering me from the rain as he frowns at my appearance. "Your wet, dobe" he states softly as we walk quietly into the secluded warm building. I notice he's wearing the very kimono I had made him buy with my money long days ago when I had him come with me.

The paleness of his skin shining without the power many wear, his lips no longer needing the paints as other need as he bites it softly in frustration as he tries to close the umbrella. My arms go around him awkwardly as I help him close it, I can see that blacken kimono was kept freshly clean as my nose breathes in his vanilla scent. The vines of red so closely I can see has not a stitch misplaces as I now stare closely at the kimono, tied with red obi lined out with black.

"I'm sorry" I clumsily squeaked as I step away from him. I notice his cheeks lightened up a bit as he nods. He's shoulder relax a bit from how they were once stiffened when I spoke to him moments ago. "Shall we go to the usual, teme?" I can see his eyes glance at me. I can't help but to know what he sees me at times.

"Hai," he whispers to me and quietly we walk down the laughter echoing hallways as music could be heard from the different rooms where others are staying at as well….

**End of Prologue **


	2. Sold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Author Note: Sorry for late updates. So I might as well post up chapter one for this story before I forget. No worries the other chapters of the other stories are coming up...soon!**

**Title: Rakuen**

**Chapter One: Sold...**

**Summary: ********Love makes the strongest men turn into animals… (NaruSasu)**

**(Sasuke POV)**

* * *

My hands were shaking as I knelled in front of the richest man in the district. I knew he was dono. They way he was dressed, by how many of my clients would tell me about this man. This man that sent other to jail for the stupidest or for no reason at all. I wanted nothing but to pray the earth could wrap itself around me, from seeing this man in front of me.

Yet my skin felt like ants were crawling inside myself as those snake like eyes stared at me in lust and desire.

I wanted nothing but to have my friend here. I couldn't stand this man with the lust itching its way towards my body as my adoptive father Kakashi tried to reason with him to pick someone else. Yet everything was bought...and now as I let my eyes glance towards my "father". I saw his shoulders slowly stiffen as dono raised his price.

It was much more than my friend could ever afford when he came. I didn't care what this man stated, I would never let him me...I didn't want those hands to touch me. Those hands of his were cold from earlier touch he had done. No those hands I wanted to touch me were my friends.

I let his face come to my mind. Those warm smiles that I couldn't help but let my heart flutter with happiness. Yes those azure eyes that are very rare here in Kohan, look at me with life and actually a person. He treats me like a person and not...what my job has transformed me into. Under my kimono's sleeves do my hand clench painfully as I stare at those disgusting eyes.

"Very well than Orochimaru-dono. You will have Sasuke as yours tomorrow night, my lord" I heard my "father" say. I couldn't help but want to scream and run away from this room. I couldn't help but to look up to see my new master staring at me. No those eyes I didn't want to stare at. The eyes I wanted were of another man. The man that never laid a hand on me for the purpose of sex. He was kind, compassionate. Yet this man was looking at me as though I was an object of nothing but pure amusement!

Before my father could say anything, I rose and forcefully bowed at the dono in front of me. I quickly escaped the room, my feet trying hard to carry myself away from that damn room. As I turned the turner did I lift up my kimono, and let ran away from tea house. My friends called my name yet I could not answer to them as I let tears slowly release themselves from my clenched eyelids. Before I can stop, I stumble as arms catch me from the fall.

I see my friend concerned eyes look at my own sadden ones. I let his arms wrap themselves around me, pulling towards the shadows of hallways where my room is away from visitors.

"Anou, teme whats wrong?!" my friend voice kept repeating as his soothing hands rubbed my back as my face was buried in his face. We were knelled in my futon. I soon began to calm down a little as I lifted my head slightly only to be held upwards as Naruto's fingers brushed away my tears.

"Tell me Sasuke. What happened" he repeated sternly as I let my eyes slide down towards the hands that held my own. I couldn't...tell him.

Yet those eyes were slowly taking me in. And before I can stop those damn words...they slowly slip away like venom.

"I was sold, Naruto...to the man named Orochimaru." before I could look up. I saw his eyes harden, my hands felt cold as I saw him stand up slowly. I wanted nothing to reach towards him, I wanted to touch him and pull him down again to feel the warmth again.

"Than I am no longer your customer Sasuke?" I heard him ask me as I nodded slowly before I heard his footsteps walk away from me.

"Naruto...where are you going?" I stumbled a bit as I look up to see his shoulders stiff as his eyes no longer held the warmth I desired to look at me.

"I am sorry, Uchiha-san but its not good for someone as I to be in your room if it inst your customer. I wouldn't want you to be in trouble because of me." At that moment...my heart couldn't help but break as he spoke those words.

I knew one day it was too happen yet I never wanted it to be with Naruto. No not someone I cared for. Not him...Kami! Why couldn't he be my owner anymore!? Before I could even say anything.

He was gone...I was left alone within my room with only kerchief where Naruto was.

Inside I found...the present he was going present me today like he said he was going too. A necklace with his prized crystal that the very hime had given to him.

I let the tears slide down, my hand brought the necklace closer to my heart, and I cried...

Because in the end I could never tell the dobe...how much he means to me...Naruto come back!

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
